


Not the First Or Last

by sekritsauce



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekritsauce/pseuds/sekritsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation used to be an opportunity for Hiro to grow. Now, it's apparently an opportunity for Tadashi to lose complete control of his mind.</p>
<p>An 'Across the Universe' fan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the First Or Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Birds_And_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Birds_And_Bees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312641) by [The_Birds_And_Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Birds_And_Bees/pseuds/The_Birds_And_Bees). 



> For the lovely Daine: best friend, support system main pillar, & constant inspiration. You've worked so hard & made a lotta people happy, and this is my thank you. c:
> 
> This tiny drabble takes part in an imagined time post one of the boys using the portal to cross over.

Time apart is rare and short lived. That's the way they like it now, but for Tadashi, it used to be different. Separation was an opportunity for Hiro to grow. Now, it's apparently an opportunity for Tadashi to lose complete control of his mind.

When Hiro gets home, he's balled up on his bed, knees to chest and hands clutching at the fabric of his pants. He's prepared to act like this is another nightmare, nothing more- it wouldn't be anything new or out of place for either one of them- but something in the concerned arch of his brother's eyebrows makes it impossible.

"Hey, don't look like that. I'm fine, buddy. C'mere." It's so easy to push things aside when there are worries to soothe; suddenly a small body is pressed up against his, with burrowing arms and legs that tangle. "Welcome home."

The question he gets in response is gentle, but to the point. "What was it about?" Wide brown eyes search his with avid curiosity.

"I just started thinking about- ah. Don't worry about it. It's stupid." He smiles, trying to brush it off. Hiro furrows those eyebrows again, obviously not mollified. He doesn't prod any further, probably in an effort to keep the peace. Tadashi appreciates the gesture, but the silence itself is awkward and heavy. The tension breaks somewhat when he feels fingers run gently back and forth over his arm.

He sighs.

"I started thinking about the other... Well, the other you's out there. The other me's. I just wonder how many times I've ruined..." He gestures his hands between them. "I wonder how many times over-" His voice cracks.

_I've made you watch me die._

Hiro understands. He also understands this isn't the time to argue. 'That's not your responsibility' sits in his throat; 'don't you know I think about this too' melts into his tongue. He is quiet, and somehow still he fills the room with every ounce of warmth and acceptance he has inside him.

His hands sit cupped against Tadashi's face, as if to catch and collect every drop of anything unworthy of living under precious skin. They trail down to Tadashi's own, and both sets press against Hiro's chest, press hard, a solemn promise;

_We are carrying this weight together._


End file.
